Pudar?
by Kertas Biru
Summary: "Sebaiknya kau hubungi dia." Lanjut Naruto. Jujur saja, Naruto juga ikutan sebal melihat Hinata yang dari tadi merona gara-gara si Sabaku itu. Naruto tahu, dulu Hinata itu cinta mati sama Gaara. Tapi tidak pernah Hinata utarakan perasaannya itu. Dan saat Gaara pergi ke luar negeri, Sasuke mendekati gadis itu. Gadis yang ia incar sejak mereka masih di bangku Junior.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke bangun dengan keringat bercucuran dan napas yang terengah. Kaos putih yang ia pakai tampak basah di bagian dada. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan. Ia berusaha menormalkan kembali deru napasnya. Diliriknya jam weker yang ada di atas nakas. Masih pukul satu dini hari. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke terbangun gara-gara mimpi sialan itu yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering mampir di tidurnya.

.

**.**

**.**

**PUDAR?**

**By Kertas Biru**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**T**

**AU**

.

.

.

Ponselnya tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Dengan sedikit gerakan, Sasuke meraih ponsel berwarna hitam itu. Membuka kuncinya dan ponsel itu menampilkan wallpaper dirinya bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah tersenyum. Sebenarnya hanya si gadis saja yang tersenyum. Gadis yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi kekasihnya. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis teman sekelasnya yang diam-diam ia suka sejak masih di bangku junior dan baru bisa ia dapatkan setelah duduk di bangku senior. Tepatnya kelas XI senior.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Sasuke sering memimpikan Hinata yang pergi meninggalkannya karena 'dia' kembali. Sosok pemuda yang merupakan rival abadinya, yang tak lain adalah seorang lelaki yang Hinata cintai dan Sasuke yakini masih ada di hati gadisnya. Sabaku Gaara. Sosok pemuda berambut merah yang pergi ke luar negeri setelah mereka lulus sekolah junior. Pergi meninggalkan Jepang dan seorang gadis yang tak ia ketahui memendam rasa padanya. Sasuke kurang tahu negara mana tepatnya. Tapi, yang pasti Sabaku Gaara meninggalkan Jepang untuk melanjutkan study-nya.

Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar. Bulan sabit menggantung di tengah malam yang dingin tanpa dihiasi bintang. Semilir angin malam menerbangkan helaian hitamnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sasuke menjemput Hinata dengan mobil kesayangannya, Range Rover Evoque. Tak sampai menunggu lima menit, Hinata muncul dari balik gerbang tinggi kediaman Hyuga. Rambutnya digerai seperti biasa. Hanya saja, ia sematkan sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu pemberian Sasuke seminggu yang lalu.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sapa Hinata begitu masuk dan duduk di bangku samping pengemudi. Senyum tulus tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Senyum yang membuat Sasuke bahagia. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan jika Hinata melempar senyumnya untuk laki-laki lain.

Hinata merona ditatap intens seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Memang sudah tidak jarang lagi jika Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi, Hinata merasa tatapan Sasuke hari ini berbeda dari biasa. Kalau boleh Hinata tebak, seperti ada sebuah... Keraguan?

.

.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Seperti biasa, Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya. Sesekali membalas sapaan teman dekatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan lurus ke depan denan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entahlah, mungkin pandangan yang sarat akan kegelisahan? Meskipun dirinya seorang Uchiha, Sasuke tetaplah seorang remaja labil yang bersembunyi di balik tampang dinginnya. Merupakan hal yang wajar jika dirinya merasakan kegelisahan seperti manusia lainnya. Namun, ia terlalu gengsi. Gengsi karena nama Uchiha yang ada di depan namanya. Apalagi jika orang-orang tahu sumber kegelisahannya adalah seorang gadis.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Sasuke-kun mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, ayo bergegas sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Sasukepun menarik lengan Hinata. Menggenggam jemari Hinata yang selalu hangat dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia tak mau tangan Hinata lepas dari genggamannya. Ia berjanji tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

.

.

10 menit berlalu dan Kurenai-sensei belum juga memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran Geografi. Kelas tampak riuh dengan suara para siswi yang sibuk bergosip dan desas-desus tentang murid baru. Sementara Naruto dan Kiba sibuk menyalin tugas Bahasa Inggris dari Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dengan senyum tipis. Kening putih bungsu Uchiha itu berkerut. Apa yang membuat Hinata tampak senang?

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Eh?" Sasuke mengedikkan dagunya ke arah ponsel Hinata. Hinata yang langsung paham hanya ber-'Oh' ria.

"I-ini dari Hanabi, Sasuke-kun. Katanya, Hanabi membelikanku seekor hamster." Sasuke agak ragu dengan jawaban Hinata. Jika memang hanya dari Hanabi yang notabene adalah adiknya. Kenapa ia harus merona seperti itu? Memang hanya semburat tipis, tapi tetap saja.

"Benarkah?"

"Te-tentu saja. Sa-Sasuke-kun meragukan ku?" Hinata terlihat sedih mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang seolah meragukannya. Gadis itu pun menundukkan kepalanya. Diam-diam ia menghapus semua inbox-nya.

Sasuke yang menyadari kesalahannya pun meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku.. Tidak bermaksud-"

Sebelum ungkapan perminta maafya selesai Kurenai-sensei masuk dengan seorang murid baru yang membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup tidak tenang. Dengan susah ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Apa ini artinya, Hinata akan segera lepas dari genggamannya? Kenapa harus secepat ini?

"Ohayou semua. Ada teman baru yang bergabung dengan kelas kita. Sabaku-san pindahan dari Inggris. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Sabaku-san."

Sosok murid baru yang datang bersama Kurenai-sensei itu maju satu langkah dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sabaku Gaara." Tak banyak perkataan yang dilontarkan bungsu Sabaku itu, tapi dirinya mampu membius sebagian besar siswi yang ada di ruangan tersebut termasuk si gadis Hyuuga yang merona tipis. Dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Onyx-nya meredup. Ia tak mau kehilangan gadis itu.

"Apa ada yang kau kenal. Sabaku-san?" Kurenai-sensei berdiri di samping si murid baru. Memerhatikan arah pandang si pemuda bertato itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Aku mengenalnya, sensei." Sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya saat merasakan pemuda yang duduk di samping gadis yang Gaara maksud menatapnya tajam. Hei, Sasuke yakin pasti. Bukan hanya Hinata yang Gaara kenal. Tapi ada Ino dan Sakura yang mengenalnya juga, dan Sasuke yakin, Gaara juga mengenal kedua gadis itu.

"Sasuke, kau bisa pindah tempat duduk kan? Agar Sabaku-san bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri de-"

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke beranjak dari bangkunya setalah ia memotong ucapan Kurenai-sensei. Onyx-nya dapat melihat kedua lavender Hinata yang menatapnya seolah meminta maaf lewat pandangannya. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Lee yang kebetulan ada di belakang bangku Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata menengokkan kepalanya dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Aku tak apa."

"Hai."

.

.

Dan sesuai dugaan Sasuke. Entah karena masih dendam dan ingin membuat dirinya menderita, Gaara gencar mengajak ngobrol Hinata. Sesekali Sabaku itu menggoda gadisnya dan sialnya Hinata malah merona. Sasuke yang kesal dengan pemandangan di depan matanya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Aku permisi, sensei." Izinnya pada Kurenai yang sedang menulis bahan pembelajaran di atas whiteboard.

"Hm, jangan lama."

Dan Sasuke pun keluar begitu saja. Ia tak berniat pergi ke toilet, karena Sasuke memang tak ingin. Langkah kaki lebarnya membawa sosok jangkung itu ke atap sekolah. Mungkin dirinya bisa menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak.

.

.

"Kau pacaran dengan si Uchiha itu?"

"E-eh?" Hinata merona. Perlahan kepalanya menunduk, tanpa otak jenius pun Gaara tahu jawabannya.

Dari gerak-gerik Hinata yang selalu gugup saat bicara dengan Gaara menimbulkan suatu kesimpulan yang masih diragukan Gaara. Gadis ini menyukainya? Hei, ini bagus kalau tebakannya tepat.

Gaara menyeringai saat Hinata tertangkap basah olehnya tengah menatap dirinya dengan pipi yang merona. Hari penderitaan mu akan segera datang, Uchiha Sasuke. Batin Gaara sambil tetap menatap Hinata.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau masih menyimpan nomor ponselku."

"I-itu..."

"Apa pacarmu tahu?"

"Eh? Sa-Sasuke-kun tidak tahu. Ja-jangan beri tahu dia." Ucap Hinata setangah memohon.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku takut dia marah dan sa-salah paham, Gaara-kun.."

"Oh.. Tenang saja." Aku dengan senang hati memberitahunya, ucap Gaara dalam hati. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya ke arah whiteboard. Kurenai-sensei masih menulis di sana. Sesekali ia melihat arlojinya dan melirik ke bangku para siswa. Yap, bangku Uchiha Sasuke masih kosong. Ini sudah hampir 30 menit dan si jangkung itu masih belum kembali.

"Uchiha Sasuke asih belum kembali? Ada yang tahu dia pergi kemana?"

"Eh? Benar juga. Hinata-chan, Sasuke kemana?" Naruto menoleh ke arah bangku Hinata. Pemuda berambut pirang itu seolah melupakan hal penting. Di samping Hinata ada Gaara, yang notabene rival bebuyutan sahabatnya, Sasuke. Ah... Naruto tahu apa alasannya, dan dirinya pun merasakan kegelisahan yang pasti juga Sasuke rasakan.

"A-aku-"

"Tak usah dijawab, aku tahu jawabannya." Ucapnya datar.

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi dia." Lanjut Naruto. Jujur saja, Naruto juga ikutan sebal melihat Hinata yang dari tadi merona gara-gara si Sabaku itu. Naruto tahu, dulu Hinata itu cinta mati sama Gaara. Tapi tidak pernah Hinata utarakan perasaannya itu. Dan saat Gaara pergi ke luar negeri, Sasuke mendekati gadis itu. Gadis yang ia incar sejak mereka masih di bangku Junior. Naruto tahu betul seberapa besar perasaan Sasuke pada gadis Hyuuga ini. Ia rela menunggu sampai gadis itu benar-benar membuka perasaanya. Dan Naruto yakin, sahabatnya itu pasti sedang sangat gelisah.

Hinata mengetik sebuah pesan di ponselnya. Dengan cekatan ia kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku rok seragamnya. Ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya, mendengarkan penjelasan Kurenai-sensei. "Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

Sasuke yang berbaring di atap memejamkan matanya. Ia pengecut. Hal seperti ini saja ia menyerah. Bukannya tadi pagi Sasuke sudah berjanji? Berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah melepas Hinata sampai kapan pun. Tak apa jika gadis itu belum bisa memberikan seluruh hatinya. Benar-benar tak apa. Asal Hinata tetap di sampingnya itu cukup untuk Sasuke. Sasuke yakin, dengan Hinata yang tetap ada d sampingnya, gadis itu akan mencintainya meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama. Sungguh, itu tak apa. Sasuke benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Hinata. Apalalagi jika Hinata pergi meninggalkannya hanya karena si Panda itu.

Sasuke ingat, empat bulan yang lalu sepulang sekolah ia menyatakan perasaannya. Di bawah rintik hujan di koridor kelas yang sepi. Sasuke sangat ingat, Hinata menatapnya bingung. Kedua manik lavendernya membola saat Sasuke mengatakan maksudnya. Sejujurnya Sasuke sedikit merona saat itu. Malu bercampur tegang saat ia menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk dan mengenggam tali tas selempangnya. Kemudian ia berkata, "maaf Sasuke-kun... A-aku menyukai orang lain. Me-meskipun ia pergi ke luar negeri, a-aku tetap menyukainya."

Langit seolah runtuh saat Sasuke mendengarnya. Tapi, karena dibutakan oleh perasaan Sasuke pun melontarkan pernyataan yang bisa membuat harga dirinya turun begitu saja.

"Tak apa, aku... Mencintaimu. Tak apa walau harus menunggu. Asal kau di sisiku, sungguh itu tak apa."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu. Kau akan memberikan sedikit hati mu untukku." 

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku hanya butuh kau di sisiku. Tak apa, Hinata. Aku akan menunggu waktu itu. Waktu dimana kau akan memberikan seluruh hatimu hanya untukku." Sasuke yakin saat itu dia sudah gila. Benar-bear gila. Bukan, bukan berarti Sasuke menyesal telah mengatakan itu semua. Hanya saja... Apa sekarang adalah waktu untuk melepas Hinata? Apa di hati Hinata ada separuh ruang kosong yang telah teris oleh Sasuke? Meskipun hanya sedikit ruang, asalkan Sasuke ada di hati gadis itu, Sasuke tak akan melepasnya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari. Tetesan air mata melesak dari manik onyx-nya yang terpejam. Hatinya gelisah dan terasa sakit. Ia tahu, Hinata telah memberitahunya sedari awal. Hanya saja... Sasuke tak percaya waktu yang bisa ia habiskan bersama Hinata di sisinya sesingkat ini.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke yang menyadari seseorang ada di tempat yang sama dengannya buru-buru bangkit dan menghapus air matanya. Ia tak ingin seorangpun melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Memalukan.

Begitu Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ternyata yang datang adalah si tunggal Namikaze.

"Hn."

Naruto mendesah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Mengikuti arah pandang bungsu Uchiha yang sedang galau itu. Langit biru dengan arakan awan putih. Semilir angin lembut menghempaskan helai-helai mereka. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku siap mendengarkan keluh mu Sasuke."

"..."

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini. Gara-gara si Sabaku itu kan?"

"..."

"Kau hanya perlu bertahan."

"Tak semudah itu."

"Aku tahu, setidaknya bertahanlah sebentar. Sampai kau mengetahui perasaan Hinata seperti apa pada mu saat ini."

Hening.

Bel jam ke dua berdering sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Sasuke merogoh sakunya, membaca pesan singkat yang Hinata kirim tadi.

**From: Impian**

**Sasuke-kun dimana? Kenapa belum masuk juga?**

Sasuke tersenyum kecut membaca isi pesannya. Tanpa mengetikkan balasan ia masukkan kembali.

"Ayo kembali. Kau tak ingin si Panda itu menganggapmu pecundang bukan?" Naruto mengulurkan lengannya, menanti Sasuke meraih tangannya. Naruto tersenyum begitu Sasuke meraih uluran tangannya.

.

.

Bel pulang berdering sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Sasuke duduk di atas meja paling depan dan memerhatikan Hinata yang sedang menjalankan tugas piketnya. Sesekali gadis itu mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dengan wajah yang merona. Sasuke heran. Dari tadi siang gadisnya itu selalu merona saat menatap layar ponsel.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Hinata memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas selempang biru tuanya dan melesat ke luar kelas. Sasuke lihat. Ya, pemuda itu melihat Hinata meninggalkn tas nya. Tak menunggu waktu lama ia turun dari meja dan membuka tas gadis itu. Ia membuka kunci ponsel Hinata. Ada wallpaper Kashiwagi Yuki AKB48 menyapa penglihatan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Selama berhubungan dengan dirinya, Hinata tak pernah memasang poto dirinya sebagai wallpaper. Ah, bukan saatnya meratapi hal seperti itu.

Ia membuka inbox di ponsel Hinata. Ada sekitar 30-an pesan. Dan tak ada satupun pesan dari Sasuke. Semuanya dari 'Yukirin Daruma'? Hei, siapa si Yukirin Daruma itu kenapa bisa membuat Hinata merona setiap membaca pesannya?

Satu per satu pesan Sasuke baca. Pesan paling atas berisi perintah untuk Hinata agar segera ke taman belakang. Eh? Jadi Hinata berbohong bilang ke toilet?

Sasuke yang seolah berubah menjadi bodoh malah kembali berkutat dengan ponsel Hinata. Membuka pesan di outbox satu per satu. Degup jantung Sasuke semakin menggila saat Hinata menyebut si Yukirin Daruma dengan sebutan. 'Gaara-kun.'

Kaki Sasuke lemas seketika. Dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu sampai-sampai Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini?

"Cih, bukan saatnya meratapi nasib." Ia pun bergegas ke luar kelas dan menuju taman belakang.

.

.

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun?" Hinata berhadap-hadapan dengan Gaara. Wajahnya tetap menunduk.

"Aku hanya ingin berdua dengan mu."

"E-eh?"

"Tidak boleh?" Gaara memajukan tubuhnya sedikit membuat Hinata harus mundur satu langkah.

"A-aku sedang piket sekarang. La-lagi pula Sasuke-kun menungguku."

"Dia pasti tak keberatan menunggumu lebih lama kan? Bukankah ia senang menunggu mu?"

Sasuke hanya mampu melihat mereka berdua dari tempatnya bersembunyi, ia tak bisa mendengarkan apa pun terlalu jauh atau suara mereka yang terlalu pelan? Kakinya semakin lemas saat Gaara memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Entah apa yang Gaara bisikkan pada Hinata, entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Sasuke hanya melihat Gaara yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Dan pemuda Uchiha itu pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat sialan itu.

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Sampai sebegitunya Hinata membohonginya hanya untuk bertemu dengan si Panda itu? Sasuke berjalan lunglai. Sesekali ia tertawa aneh sepanjang koridor lantai satu. Rambutnya ia tarik keras. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka, ia akan dibuat seperti ini oleh seorang gadis. Seharusnya ia tak perlu sehancur ini. Toh, dari awal ia sudah tahu hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaa!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hallo. Udah lama gak ngepost fic hehe. Gimana kabar reader semua? Hohoho**

**Aaahh... aku lagi dalam masa liburan nih. Jadi nyempetin buat fic hehe... yeaayyy... bulan Juni kemarin aku dibuat stress sama UAS. Apalagi sama Ilmu Ekonomi Makro. Pengen mati rasanya pas baca tuh soal yang kayak karya tulis dan berlembar-lembar T_T**

**Oh ya. Aku penggemar Kashiwagi Yuki aka Yukirin dari AKB48 Team B hoho, jadi aku selipin deh dia di sini. Aku seneng, Yukirin rangking 4 waktu Senbatsu Sousenkyou kemarin. Pengennya sih dia rangking 1 dan jadi center hoho... kalo Yukirin Daruma, aku ambil dari nama boneka yang Yukirin ciptain hehe... bonekanya lucu lho...**

**Ah kepanjangan. Fic ini kemungkinan akan terdiri dari 2 chapter. **

**Mohon reviewnya yaaaa ^^**

**Sankyu...**


	2. Chapter 2

**PUDAR?**

**By Kertas Biru**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**T**

**AU**

.

.

Hinata mendesah gelisah. Ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang semenit pun. Malam sudah terlampau larut. Tak ada bulan dan bintang di langit sana. Hanya kepekatan malam yang menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Ia lirik ponselnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Cemas mulai melanda. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai bermunculan tentang pemuda itu. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Mengambil ponselnya dan turun dari ranjang empuknya. Berjalan mendekati jendela apartemennya. Lampu-lampu di sana bagai kunang-kunang di kegelapan.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, cobalah beberapa saat lagi.'

Hinata tak habis pikir. Kenapa nomor yang ia tuju sedari siang tadi belum juga aktif? Ada apa? Kemana dia? Tak biasanya dia menonaktifkan ponselnya. Biasanya ia selalu mengirimi Hinata pesan-pesan singkat. Mengucapkan selamat tidur, jangan lupa makan atau hal lainnya yang menunjukkan perhatiannya untuk Hinata. Tapi sekarang? Kemana dia?

"Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

Sepulangnya Hinata dari taman belakang sekolah, ia tak menemukan Sasuke di ruang kelas. Tasnya pun tak ada. Hinata bingung, kemana Sasuke? Apa dia sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak menunggunya? Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Apa pemuda itu terpaksa pulang tanpa menunggu dirinya? Misalnya, karena ada urusan mendadak yang sangat penting. Ya, itu bisa jadi. Tapi, setidaknya mengirim sebuah pesan singkat bukanlah hal yang sulit kan? Kalau pun memang benar pemuda itu pulang mendadak, Sasuke selalu menyempatkan menelponnya dan mengucapkan 'hati-hati di jalan'.

Hinata tersentak. "Ja-jangan-jangan.."

Jangan sampai Sasuke tahu ia berbohong tadi. Jangan sampai Sasuke tahu, jangan sampai pemuda itu curiga. Hinata tak mau membuat Sasuke sakit hati lagi. Dengan napas yang memburu, Hinata bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas. Berlari kecil di sepanjang koridor sampai gerbang sekolah. Hinata mencoba menormalkan deru napasnya. Ia cek sekali lagi ponselnya dan tetap nihil. Tak ada pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Hinata hampir saja menangis. Hatinya tak tenang. Ia bena-rbenar gelisah. Sungguh, Sasuke yang menghilang begitu saja membuat hatinya gelisah. A-apa Sasuke disekap fangirlnya? Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Fangirl Sasuke tak akn melakukan hal di luar batas. Hinata yakin itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kemana?"

Tin... tin... tin...

Mobil Lamborghini yang sangat Hinata kenal menepi tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu berdiri, d depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah hmpir sepi. Gadis manis itu berlari kecil menghampiri si empunya mobil yang enggan ke luar barang sebentar. Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupunya pasti sedang terburu-buru. Hinata masuk dan duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi. Memasang sabuk pengaman dan menaruh tas selempang biru di pangkuannya.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata?" Neji menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi kawasan sekolah. Jalanan yang cukup padat membuatnya tak bisa memacu mobil kesayangannya lebih dari 40 kilometer per jam.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Manik lavendernya menyusuri pertokoan yang berjejer di pinggir jalan tanpa minat. Biasanya, Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di kedai es krim langganannya. Di kedai itu Hinata selalu memesan es krim coklat favoritnya. Tapi, kali ini ia tak ingin mampir ke sana. Suasanan hatinya tak enak. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda Uchiha yang beberapa bulan lalu menyatakan perasaannya. Hinata masih ingat, saat itu ada semburat merah tipis di wajah Sasuke. Ia tak pernah menyangka, laki-laki setampan dan sedingin Sasuke terpikat olehnya. Seorang gadis biasa yang tidak menonjol disegala bidang akademik. Ia hanya seorang gadis yang suka merangkai bunga dan bermain musik. Sedangkan Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang dikaruniai wajah nan rupawan. Dikelilingi banyak gadis yang sangat tergila-gila padanya. Otaknya encer, bukan hal aneh lagi jika Sasuke selalu diikutkan dalam berbagai jenis olimpiade. Sasuke juga berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Hinata tak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Saling menyapa pun mereka tak pernah.

Diam-diam Neji memperhatikan adik sepupunya itu dari sudut matanya. Pemuda Hyuuga berambut panjang itu tak mampu bertanya lebih. Biarkanlah sepupunya itu untuk merenung terlebih dahulu. Jika Hinata ingin, cepat atau lambat gadis itu akan menceritakan masalahnya.

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Ia kunci rapat pintu kamarnya. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan hangat. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Apakah Hinata mencarinya? Atau... Gadis itu pulang begitu saja bersama si Sabaku? Sasuke tak mampu membayangkannya. Ponselnya ia matikan sedari tadi siang. Saat ia meninggalkan sekolahnya, ponselnya telah ia matikan. Hinata tak mungkin menghubunginya. Gadis itu pasti sedang sibuk telponan dengan cinta semasa sekolah juniornya. Atau lebih buruk lagi, mereka sedang kencan dan makan malam romantis ditemani cahaya lilin-lilin yang ditata sedemikian unik. Diiringi gesekan biola yang merdu, berdansa, menautkan jemari mereka dan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman. Ya, sebuah ciuman seperti tadi siang.

Sasuke merasa penantiannya sia-sia. Gadis itu tetap tak terjangkau olehnya. Terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau. Sangat menyakitkan disaat seseorang yang kita cintai begitu dekat dengan kita, namun hatinya tak pernah terjangkau. Tak pernah tersentuh dengan segala hal yang telah kita lakukan untuknya. Rela membuang harga dirinya hanya untuk seorang gadis. Gadis yang tidak pernah meneriakan namanya, gadis yang tidak pernah menyapanya.

Sasuke menatap kartu perdana yang tadi Itachi belikan untuknya. Sebuah nomor tertera di sana. Sasuke akan mencoba melupakan Hinata dimulai dengan kartu perdana yang telah ia lesakkan ke tempatnya dalam ponsel pintar miliknya. Sebuah nomor keramat saksi bisu perjalanan cintanya terbagi dua dan tergeletak di lantai. Ia sudah memutuskan. Ya, kehidupan barunya tanpa Hinata akan dimulai dari sekarang. Gadis itu terlalu sulit untuk di jangkau olehny. Bahkan dalam mimpinya. Biarlahh orang mengatakannya pecundang, asal Hinata senang akan ia lakukan. Termasuk melepaskannya dan membiarkan Hinata pergi ke pelukan Sabaku Gaara.

"Dobe, ini aku."

"..."

"Hapus nomorku yang dulu."

"..."

Sasuke memutus sambungan telpon yang masih berjalan. Naruto di seberang sana misuh-misuh kesal tak dipikirkan Sasuke. Mungkin dengan tidur sebentar semuanya akan kembali seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tak pernah ada kisah antara dirinya dan gadis Hyuuga yang selalu merona. Semoga semua ini hanya mimpi. Semoga di pagi nanti ia terbangun dengan senyum ibunya yang begitu hangat. Ah, kau lupa Sasuke. Besok tak akan ada senyuman hangat ibu mu. Kamarmu terkunci. Sebelum memejamkan matanya, Sasuke mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk seseorang.

.

.

.

Hinata lagi-lagi harus menelan kekecewaan. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak sepulu menit lalu. Tapi Sasuke masih tak terlihat, nomor ponselnya pun masih tak bisa dihubungi. Hinata kesal, cemas dan khawatir. Bisa-bisanya pemuda Uchiha itu berbuat seperti ini padanya. Hinata merasakan ada yang hilang dari dalam hidupnya. Ia tak biasa tanpa Sasuke di sisinya. Pemuda itu, entahlah. Hinata tak yakin akan perasaannya.

Kursi kosong di sebelahnya terisi dengan sosok cinta masa juniornya. Sabaku Gaara dengan entengnya meletakkan tas sekolah warna hitamnya di bangku Sasuke. Pandangan bingung Hinata tak dihiraukan Gaara. Hinata tak ingin siapapun menempati kursi milik kekasihnya itu, tunggu! Kekasih?

Apa pantas Hinata menganggap Sasuke kekasihnya setelah kebohongan yang ia lakukan pada pemuda itu?

Brak!

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Naruto. Sahabat setia Sasuke baru saja menggebrak bangkunya dengan raut muka yang terlihat marah. Iris birunya menatap manik Hinata tajam. Jujur, Hinata tak menyangka. Pemuda ceria seperti Naruto akan sangat menakutkan bila marah.

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, pemuda berambut pirang itu menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan Hinata. Dengan kesal ia berkata, "apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?" Lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan gadis berambut panjang tersebut. Kembali ke bangkunya dan menunggu kakashi-sensei yang entah masih ada di mana. Naruto tak peduli. Dan Naruto yakin, semua penghuni kelas ini tak peduli dengan kedatangan kakashi-sensei.

Dengan tergesa Hinata meraih ponsel layar lebar berwarna silver yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Wallpaper wanita berambut merah yang Hinata yakini ibu dari Naruto terpampang dengan jelas. Wajah cantiknya dibingkai surai merah. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal wallpaper. Hinata jadi ingat, setiap kali dirinya meminjam ponsel Sasuke. Poto dirinya selalu terpampang di ponsel Sasuke. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah karena tak perah memakai potret pemuda itu untuk wallpapernya. Bahkan ada ratusan poto Hinata di galeri ponsel Sasuke. Semua hasil jepretan Sasuke.

Manik lavendernya membola. Pesan singkat dari Sasuke untuk Naruto membuatnya meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar. Dugaannya benar. Sasuke tahu.

'**Aku akan mundur, Naruto. Hinata... masih mencintainya. Aku melihat mereka kemarin. Hinata bahkan berbohong padaku. Aku akan melupakannya mulai sekarang. Aku akan menying-'**

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan kasar ia meraih tasnya. Gaara yang ada di sampingnya buru-buru memberi Hinata akses keluar dari bangkunya. Ia tak perlu bertanya apapun lagi pada gadis itu. Ia mengerti dengan hanya membaca gerak-gerik gadis itu. Ia pandangi punggung kecil berlapis blazer biru tua itu. Ia melihat bagaimana Hinata mendekati bangku Naruto. Mengembalikan ponsel pemuda itu dan membungkuk terima kasih. Ia pun mampu mendengar suara kecil Hinata yang lembut saat mengucapkan sesuatu, "Sakura-san... Tolong izinkan aku." Dan Hinata menghilang dengan cepat dari ruangan yang berisi 30 anak manusia. Dan Gaara tahu, hati Hinata tak lagi untuknya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ayo makan. Setelah makan minum obat." Mikoto tak lelah membujuk putra bungsunya yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Demam tinggi melandanya tadi malam. Untung ada Itachi yang bertenaga kuda sehingga pintu kamar Sasuke yang terkunci terbuka lebar akibat dobrakannya.

Sasuke melalui matanya yang setengah terbuka menatap ibu yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia merasa bersalah karena membuat ibunya mencemaskan dirinya. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mulai menerima suapan dari Mikoto. Tak lebih dari lima suapan yang mampu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Disusul dengan obat pereda demam dan Sasuke memejamkan kembali matanya. Mikoto kembali meletakan handuk dingin di atas kening Sasuke. Tak biasanya. Ya, tak biasanya Sasuke terkena demam.

.

.

Mikoto terbelalak mendapati seorang gadis manis berkunjung ke rumahnya dan mengaku sebagai kekasih putra bungsunya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, setahunya Sasuke sangat benci wanita. Gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu ternyata tak tahu menahu soal sakitnya Sasuke. Mikoto jadi sedikit curiga. Jangan-jangan gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah seorang fans Sasuke yang menyamar dan ingin bertemu Sasuke. Seolah menyadari kecurigaan Mikoto, Hinata membuka mulutnya.

"Nomor ponsel Sasuke-kun tidak aktif dari kemari siang, Baa-san" Jelas Hinata menepis semua kecurigaan Mikoto. Itu memang jawaban jujur dari Hinata.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" Selidik Mikoto. Mikoto juga pernah muda. Saat ia masih pacaran, ia selalu menon-aktifkan ponselnya bila sedang marahan dengan Fugaku. Itu dulu.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia membenarkan. "Le-lebih tepatnya, Sa-Sasuke-kun salah paham."

Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya. "Ah, dia memang kadang-kadang seperti itu. Ayo, bibi antarkan ke kamar Sasuke. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, ya, Hinata-chan."

Dua wanita berbeda generasi itu menaiki anak tangga. Mikoto bertanya banyak hal pada gadis pertama yang menjadi pacar putra bungsunya. Sesekali Hinata merona mendengar cerita tentang Sasuke. Hinata baru tahu, teryata dirinya adalah pacar pertama Sasuke-nya. Diam-diam ia bersyukur dalam hati. Itu berarti Sasuke belum pernah mencium seorang wanita. A-apa? I-itu pikiran mesum pertama Hinata. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Merutuki pemikirannya. Tapi, apa itu termasuk berpikiran mesum? Ah, Hinata tidak peduli.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha ternyata sangat besar dan megah. Arsitekturnya yang bergaya Eropa sangat menakjubkan. Tapi, tak semua berbau Eropa. Ada beberapa bagian masih mempertahankan gaya tradisional Jepang. Ada banyak poto keluarga Uchiha yang di pajang di dindng. Yang berukuran paling besar ada di ruang tamu. Memakai Kimono berwarna biru dan tak lupa dengan lambang klan Uchiha. Hinata baru tahu, ternyata Sasuke punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Mereka sangat mirip. Ah, bukan hanya dengan kakaknya, tapi dengan ayahnya juga mirip. Tapi, kakaknyalah yang paling mirip dengan sang ayah. Sasuke lebih condong pada ibunya.

"Ini kamar Sasuke. Tidak dikunci."

Akhirny mereka sampai.

"Bibi tinggal, ya. Selesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik." Mikoto tersenyum.

"Hai."

Hinata mematung di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Hinata takut Sasuke akan mengusirnya dan membencinya. Hinata juga tak tahu harus bicara apa. Hinata pergi ke rumah ini hanya bermodalkan tekad dan secarik kertas berisikan alamat rumah Sasuke yang ia dapat dari Naruto. Handel pintu telah dipegang. Tapi Hinata tak yakin untuk masuk ke dalam dan menemui Sasuke. Ia hanya memegangnya tanpa ada niatan untuk memutar handel pintu tersebut. Setelah bergulat dengan pemikirannya, Hinata memutar handel pintu tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ceklek

Krieet

Pintu Hinata dorong dengan pelan. Takut mengganggu si empunya kamar yang Hinata tahu sedang sakit. Sedikit demi sedikit pintu terbuka lebar.

Hinata hampir menjerit saat melihat punggung Ssasuke yang berlapiskan kaus putih berlengan panjang. Pemuda itu membelakanginya menghadap jendela kamar. Melihat birunya langit kota Tokyo yang sudah tercemar. Jendelanya terbuka lebar. Angin sepoi membelai wajah tampan Sasuke dan menggoyangkan helaian hitamnya. Hinata terpana sejenak.

Pemuda itu masih terdiam. Tak menolehkan kepalanya dan itu artinya Sasuke belum menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Hinata menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat entah kenapa. Berjalan pelan mendekati sosok pemuda yang diam-diam mencuri perhatiannya. Pemuda yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Dan pemuda yang berjanji akan selalu mencintainya.

Tap

Langkah terakhir. Hinata menyusupkan kedua lengannya. Memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang dengan erat. Ternyata punggung Sasuke sangat lebar dan hangat. Nyaman untuk dijadikan sandaran.

Sasuke terbelalak saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia pikir itu hanyalah ibunya yang menyimpan buah-buahan dan air mineral ke kamarnya. Ternyata, bukan. Lengan berbalut blazer biru tua yang Sasuke sangat kenal. Tangan kecil Hinata yang selalu ingin ia genggam. Tubuh mungil Hinata yang sangat ingin ia dekap.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

Panggilan lembut Hinata menyadarkannya. Cepat-cepat Sasuke uraikan pelukan Hinata pada tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tak menyahut. Sasuke yakin, Hinata kemari hanya ingin mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan salam perpisahan.

"Pulanglah."

"E-eh?"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf."

"A-apa maksud mu?"

"Aku memaafkanmu. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Sekarang pulanglah."

"..."

"Pulang-"

"Ke-kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang? A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Hinata berusaha meredam isakannya. Iris lavendernya berkaca-kaca. Tebakannya tepat. Sasuke tak ingin bertemu dengannya, Sasuke mengusirnya.

"Aku... Akan melepaskanmu, Hinata. Pulanglah."

Sasuke masih tak menatap wajahnya.

"Aku melepaskanmu. Kejar cinta mu. Kau tak usah peduli padaku. Anggap saja aku seorang fans mu yang tak tahu malu."

"Sa-Sasu-"

"Anggap saja tak pernah ada apapun diantara kita."

"Sasu-"

"Aku sudah terlalu memaksakan perasaanmu. Pulanglah. Aku tak apa. Sabaku itu pasti se-"

Hinata memutar paksa tubuh Sasuke. Ia berjinjit sedikit dan menarik kerah kaus Sasuke. Mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat. Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Pemuda itu terus memotong perkataannya.

Hinata dapat menangkap raut keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke yang tampak pucat. Pemuda itu bahkan membulatkan matanya. Hinata mengecup bibir Sasuke lagi. Kembali Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih diliputi keterkejutannya. Lelehan air mata menyeruak tak mampu lagi Hinata bendung. Sekali lagi, Hinata menyatukan bibir mereka.

"A-aku tak mau le-lepas dari mu, hiks."

Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya. Ia tak percaya. Tiga ciuman dari Hinata ia dapatkan hari ini. Ciuman yang selalu Sasuke inginkan.

"A-apa kau dengar, hah? A-aku tak mau lepas dari mu, baka!" Ujar Hinata setengah berteriak. Sasuke yakin, ini kali pertama ia melihat Hinata berteriak seperti ini.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau terpisah darimu."

Sasuke merasa ia bagai terlahir kembali, sudut-sudut bibirnya yang kaku terangkat naik membentuk senyuman yang menawan. Ia dekap erat tubuh gadisnya penuh cinta. Sasuke berjanji dalam hati. Ia akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Hinatanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku dengar, terimakasih."

.

.

.

Omake

"Ku kira kau berciuman dengan panda merah itu. Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku."

"E-eh? Pikiranmu terlalu jauh."

"Tapi siapa tahu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak melihatnya sampai akhir?"

"Aku terlalu muak."

"Ah... Kau cemburu."

"Diamlah."

"..."

"Aku ingin dicium lagi seperti tadi."

"Eh?"

"Cepat cium aku. Yang mesra."

"Mesum!"

.

.

.

Fin ^^

An: ahahaha :D

Saya suka bikin adegan dimana Hinata yang nyium Sasuke pertama kali wkwkwk.

Yah, semoga reader gak kecewa ya...

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, mem-fav dan memfollow fiksi saya ekekekekkk...

Terimakasih sekali lagi #ojigi

Review lagi, ya?


End file.
